


Fuego

by lenayuri



Series: #ProjectDrarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drama, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, auror!Harry, healer!Draco, resolved emotional tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco visita el bar <i>Fuego</i> por curiosidad, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con el Niño–Que–Vivió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts), [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts), [AdharaIsilme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AdharaIsilme).



> **Importante**. Deberán disculparme si meto la pata en cierta parte del fanfic. No he bailado en... dos años (tal vez más), así que no recuerdo bien el nombre de todos los pasos. Recomiendo que vean videos en youtube (sí, hay con parejas del mismo sexo) y se deleiten con sus movimientos de cadera. Mis disculpas, estaba babeando. Por cierto, no hay material demasiado adulto en este oneshot, pero les aseguro que está lleno de romance.  
>  Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por betear. _Love you t'hy'la!_

_El baile es el lenguaje oculto del alma._

Martha Graham

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Draco no esperaba que aquel lugar fuese tan… interesante. El bar era una mezcla extraña entre lo muggle y lo mágico, dividido mediante una barrera ilusoria para evitar que los muggles notaran a los magos. No que alguna vez notaran algo, realmente.

Por supuesto, su primera reacción fue de asco. ¿Cómo fue que su interlocutor, compañero de trabajo en San Mungo, le propuso precisamente a  _él_ , un Malfoy, ir a un sitio  _así_? De haber podido, Draco habría hecho una mueca, pero su educación como sangre pura se lo impidió.

Aquella era la sexta vez que visitaba el bar llamado  _Fuego_. Era un pequeño establecimiento al este de Londres donde magos y muggles por igual bailaban ritmos latinos que, Draco descubrió, eran hipnotizantes.

La primera vez que asistió al lugar llevaba tantos hechizos Ilusorios y Glamours que hasta él mismo tuvo problemas para reconocerse en el espejo.

Observó, desde las sombras en el lado mágico, a todo aquel  _ente_ que estuviese a su alcance. Notó que había grupos de brujas y magos en mesas alrededor de la pista de baile desde donde conversaban, bebían, y reían sin mayor problema, hasta que algún mago o bruja se envalentonaba para acercarse a otra mesa, tendía la mano y sacaba a bailar al mago o bruja en cuestión.

Esa fue otra observación de Draco.

El baile, salsa si no recordaba mal, era completamente diferente de los bailes de sociedad que le habían inculcado en casa; Draco había sentido ligera repulsión ante los movimientos la primera vez que visitó el lugar, los giros excesivamente rápidos e innecesarios y el acercamiento cuerpo a cuerpo eran demasiado…  _no tradicional_.

Draco había salido de ahí prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a pisar el lugar.

Pero volvió a ir, ésta vez quedándose sentado en la barra y arriesgándose a pedir una bebida. El bar tenía la opción de proporcionar tanto bebidas mágicas como muggles. El barman, un hombre moreno, alto y macizo de ojos chocolate, le había guiñado un ojo y al escuchar que era su primera vez en aquel lugar, le recomendó un Mojito – cortesía de la casa. Al ser una bebida muggle, no era tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego, pero a su  _fino_  -por no decir exigente- paladar le gustó.

No fue sino hasta la cuarta vez que fue al bar, cuando se atrevió a aceptar una de las tantas invitaciones a bailar de algunos magos de  _muy_  buen ver. Aunque por supuesto, nunca daría el paso a  _nada_  más que un baile – ni siquiera un beso, aunque el otro mago estuviese para comérselo.

Draco tenía su propia política de no involucrarse con nadie a menos que fuese una relación seria. Era Medimago, por el amor de Merlín, no podía estar durmiendo con cuanto inútil se le presentara sólo para  _desfogarse_  un momento. Su dignidad seguía intacta, muchas gracias.

Pero eso no impidió que Draco disfrutara de la música, moviendo las caderas tal cual le había enseñado su pareja de baile – mago alto, piel cremosa, castaño y ojos azules –, dejándose envolver por la sensualidad de la música de la que no entendía la letra, pero disfrutaba plenamente de la sensación.

Draco entendió que aquel baile era elegancia y sensualidad en un mismo ritmo; había confianza entre la pareja al dar un paso, una vuelta; existía cierta confianza y secretismo al mirarse fijamente a los ojos en los pasos cortos, donde la mano del que guía está posada en la cintura del otro indicándole por dónde moverse, mientras sus cuerpos se unen como si fuesen uno. Draco sintió que aquel grado de intimidad era la versión  _pública_  del sexo.

Cuando terminó la pieza, el mago dejó a Draco de vuelta en la barra y le agradeció por el baile con una sonrisa. Draco asintió y le agradeció de vuelta.

La vida le había enseñado que debía dejar de aparentar ser alguien que no era y ser simplemente él, Draco Malfoy, Medimago titulado con honores en el Área de Envenenamiento por Pociones o Plantas Mágicas y futuro Maestro de Pociones. Sólo debía presentar su tema y esperar los resultados de su Maestría y listo.

Sonriéndole a Loui, el barman de origen latino y co–propietario del lugar, le pidió un  _Daiquirí_. Algo tenían esas bebidas  _muggles_  que hacían al paladar de Draco tener un pequeño orgasmo.

Mientras jugueteaba con su vaso, Draco pensó en la persona a la que había visto de reojo mientras bailaba.

Esa mata salvaje de cabello negro y esos feos anteojos eran demasiado reconocibles. Harry Potter estaba en el mismo bar que Draco y el mago sólo pudo suspirar y sentir un malestar en el fondo del estómago. De todos los magos posibles para encontrarse en aquel sitio tenía que ser precisamente el Salvador del Mundo Mágico al que se encontrara.

Draco no sabía si salir con rapidez – no corriendo o huyendo, un Malfoy no hace tales acciones tan llanas – o ignorarle y olvidar que estaba ahí, fingir como si no lo hubiese visto nunca.

Ninguna opción pareció convencer al mago.

Mientras se rascaba una elegante ceja escuchó, a pesar del ruido del ambiente, a alguien aclararse la garganta. No de la forma en la que Umbridge lo hacía, gracias a Merlín. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con el mago al que quería deliberadamente evitar: Potter.

Haciendo acopio de todo su porte Malfoy, saludó al recién llegado —Potter.

Harry parecía ligeramente aturdido, como si creyese que ese no era Draco y que se había equivocado de persona o alguien le estuviese jugando una broma.

Aunque si hubiese sido hace dos semanas, seguro que no lo reconocía, sólo hasta la cuarta ida al bar optó por ir como él, sin Glamours encima.

Draco elevó una ceja, recuperó su bebida y tomó un trago —Potter, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el  _kneazle_?— preguntó sin el típico tono mordaz de antaño. Ya era un mago adulto, no un estudiante.

Harry pareció, por fin, entender que  _realmente_  era Draco y no un impostor por lo que le sonrió y preguntó mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza —¿Está ocupado ese asiento?

Draco observo de reojo el lugar, luego a Potter, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se encogió de hombros —Como gustes.

Harry asintió y se sentó. Mientras Loui le daba la carta de bebidas a Harry, Draco aprovechó para  _sondear_  al otro mago sin que se diera cuenta. Tanto los años como el entrenamiento de Auror le habían favorecido positivamente al Chico de Oro. Draco notó que cuando Harry flexionaba los brazos, los músculos de su antebrazo se endurecían, tal como  _cierta_  parte de la anatomía del Medimago, y dado que usaba una camisa muggle, la manga parecía estar a punto de reventar. Draco se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

No era extraño para él  _calentarse_  de ese modo tan indigno para un Malfoy, pues cuando su mente recobró la estabilidad que perdió bajo el yugo de Voldemort, su cuerpo le exigió que le prestara atención a  _ciertas_  actividades fisiológicas que había dejado olvidadas por años.

Draco entendió que era tiempo de buscar a ese  _alguien_  especial y tal vez en el futuro formar los cimientos para una vida nueva.

El problema fue cuando Draco encontró deseando  _varitas_  en lugar de  _calderos_.

Y unos meses después, el póster con la imagen de Potter volando en su escoba, con el  _ajustado_ uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, con esa gran sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, su cabello revuelto y sus torneadas piernas dio lugar a un par de interesantes e intensos orgasmos que terminaron con el nombre del Niño–Que–Vivió saliendo de los labios de Draco.

Ahí descubrió que tal vez, todo ese pleito de colegiales en Hogwarts no era otra cosa más que tensión sexual entre ambos. Pero Draco dejó el tema zanjado para dedicarse a sus estudios de Medimagia.

El problema fue que, con el paso del tiempo, esa leve atracción se volvió enamoramiento. Un no correspondido enamoramiento, de hecho. Sin embargo, Draco se propuso seguir adelante y olvidar a  _Potter_  y su perfecto trasero.

Hasta ese momento.

Cuando Harry recibió su propia bebida, Draco supo que su tiempo de deleitarse la pupila ventajosamente había terminado. Harry comenzó la conversación y pronto se sumergieron en ésta, ante la curiosa mirada de extraños.

No todos los días se podían encontrar a dichos magos, enemigos jurados antes de la guerra (información proporcionada por Rita Skeeter, por supuesto) platicando de forma amistosa y sin maldiciones de por medio.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho tras la guerra, de la rehabilitación, de sus estudios, gustos y disgustos y Quidditch. Draco se interesó por la temporada en la que Harry jugó profesionalmente, dejando de lado los chismes que  _siempre_  publicaba El Profeta.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche avanzó y cuando fue momento de despedirse, quedaron de verse la siguiente semana.

Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió tener una leve esperanza con Harry Potter.

.

La semana de Draco había sido tan estresante que no podía esperar por la  _no_  cita con Harry el viernes próximo. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Por supuesto que era una  _cita_  con Harry está–como–quiere Potter!

Incluso su paciente más reciente, un mago que alardeaba de su extenso conocimiento y manejo de plantas mágicas peligrosas, y que había sido envenenado y tratado oportunamente por una  _Venomous_   _Tentacula,_  no podría echarle a perder su buen estado de ánimo.

.

Ya era viernes y Draco estaba enojado. Habían cambiado su horario de salida y nadie había tenido la amabilidad de enviarle un bendito aviso. Incluso una notita hubiese estado bien. Pero no podían hacerlo, aparentemente. Fulminó con la mirada a la enfermera de recepción y se dirigió hacia su consultorio.

Haciendo cálculos mentales, Draco consideró que si salía inmediatamente, tendría a lo sumo cinco minutos para arreglarse y otros cinco para llegar al bar, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de que Harry creyera que le había dejado plantado – o tal vez entendería su situación y seguirían la velada como si nada hubiese pasado. Draco esperaba que su actitud fuese como la segunda opción.

Su día comenzó con un conjunto de personas envenenadas con lo que parecía ser  _Filtro de Amor_  adulterado. Draco se desperezó, enderezó la espalda, tomó sus notas y junto con sus residentes, se dirigió hacia el ala especializada para casos como aquellos, donde la poción usada había sido preparada de forma incorrecta y debían actuar con cautela pues no sabían qué efectos secundarios acarrearían los métodos medimágicos normales.

.

Draco se enderezó y se separó del caldero en el Laboratorio de Pruebas de San Mungo. Había estado confinado en el mismo sitio aproximadamente cuatro horas, según el  _Tempus_  que lanzó, y le dolía el cuello.

Había analizado la muestra de la poción que le habían llevado los Aurores encargados del caso y descubrió que habían agregado  _belladona_  en una dosis pequeña pero aún así mortal si se ingería en un tiempo prolongado. Ante el descubrimiento, dio aviso a la Auror McMillan y a su compañero Jensen para el archivo, y les indicó que trabajaría en una poción que contrarrestara tanto el envenenamiento como el falso enamoramiento sin tener que recurrir a la ingesta de otra o varias pociones a la vez.

Draco se estiró luego de dejar caer cinco gramos de alas de Doxy en polvo como ingrediente final. Era el décimo intento y tenía la seguridad de que  _esa_  era la composición indicada. Esperó un minuto y cuando la poción se volvió roja, sonrió. Lo tenía.

.

Sus pacientes habían reaccionado positivamente a la poción y después de un rápido chequeo general para corroborar sus estados de salud, los dejó al cuidado de las enfermeras para regresar a su apartamento.

Lanzó otro  _Tempus_  y notó que ya iba tarde,  _demasiado_  tarde a su no–cita con Harry. Apenas le daría tiempo de cambiarse y aún así llegaría tarde. Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo, dejó sus expedientes, salió del edificio hacia la zona especial para  _Apariciones_  y partió rumbo a su casa.

.

Apenas veinte minutos después y ya estaba en la puerta del bar. Caminó hasta la barra y saludó a Loui; casi inmediatamente, comenzó a escanear el lugar en busca del otro mago.

—No ha llegado aún— la voz de Loui le llamó la atención. Estaba preparando una, si no se equivocaba, margarita.

—¿Quién?

—El mago con el que estabas la semana pasada ¿es a quien buscas, no?— Loui le sonrió cómplice y Draco desvió la mirada para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

—Uhm… sí— contestó mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, signo de su nerviosismo para la gente que le conocía bien —Tuve que quedarme tarde en el trabajo y se me hizo tarde.

—Oh, no te preocupes— Loui le tranquilizó —Sé que va a entender— y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que se retiraba a atender a una bruja.

Draco lo sabía. Harry era más un santo que un mago y sabía que, de haberle estado esperando, habría entendido las razones de su tardanza. ¡Era el maldito Niño–Que–Vivió, por el amor a Merlín! Sin embargo, el hecho de que Harry tampoco hubiese llegado temprano le tenía preocupado. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Draco creyó que todo iba bien para haber sido la primera vez que se veían en años, por lo que el ser  _plantado_  no entraba como posible escenario. ¿Tal vez tuvo algún percance? Harry era Auror y así como él a veces tenía que doblar turnos – a veces tomar triples turnos – probablemente el otro mago también lo hacía.

El medimago dejó que Loui lo envolviera en una charla sin sentido mientras jugueteaba con su bebida. Esta vez era un whisky de fuego; lo necesitaba después de todo.

Cuando sintió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, alzó la vista hasta el  _Tempus_  permanente que Loui tenía en el bar. Era, según Loui, una versión  _mágica_  de un reloj  _muggle_. Aparentemente los padres del mago eran muggles y por eso conocía ambos mundos. Draco tenía que reconocer que era algo útil e ingenioso.

Habían pasado cincuenta y cinco minutos de la hora de su cita y entendió que ese día no habría nada de nada. Draco se terminó su trago, pagó mientras se despedía de Loui y se retiró a su apartamento.

En el momento en el que puso la cabeza en la almohada, cayó completamente dormido.

.

Draco dormía plácidamente en su cama, enredado entre las sábanas y el cubrecama, con el cabello revuelto y un ligero sonido, muy parecido a un ronquido, salía de sus rosados labios – aunque lo negara eternamente, obviamente – cuando un golpeteo en su ventana le despertó.

Era sábado y ese día su turno comenzaría a medio día y no a las siete de la mañana. El golpeteo siguió y Draco decidió ignorarla. Sabía que de ser un caso urgente le enviarían un  _Patronus_  con el mensaje, si era una lechuza, sólo era un mensaje común y corriente, algo de lo que podría encargarse después de un par de horas más de sueño.

Cuando por tercera vez el golpeteo insistió, Draco se dio por vencido. Pateó las cubiertas y salió de la cama lo más decentemente que pudo dado su estado medio adormilado, murmurando improperios hacia la persona que decidió despertarle con una lechuza demasiado insistente. La majestuosa lechuza color gris moteada entró hecha una furia, se posó sobre el escritorio de Draco y esperó a que el mago tomara el pergamino enrollado en su pata derecha. Draco la tomó, leyó y cuando se dio cuenta, la lechuza ya se había ido.

Cuando sintió que necesitaba un baño con agua fría o de lo contrario no despertaría totalmente, dejó la nota en su escritorio, cerró la ventana y se movió al baño.

Tenía que apurarse.

.

Draco, a pesar de los años, aún tenía cierta aprehensión hacia los Aurores. No le era cómodo recordar lo que sucedió antes y durante la guerra, y el miedo a volver a ser señalado por las malas decisiones del pasado aún se mantenía presente en su mente, aún cuando ya era un profesionista reconocido.

Sí, su camino estuvo lleno de baches y tropiezos, pero supo levantarse y seguir con la cabeza en alto, haciendo que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de los logros y decisiones de su hijo después de todo el dolor y la pena que vivieron.

Por ello cuando entró a la oficina de su Jefe, el medimago Mawson, y éste le indicó que un Auror del Ministerio de Magia estaba esperándole en su oficina para hacerle unas preguntas sobre el caso de la fallida poción de amor, entró en pánico.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina arrastrando los pies (sólo un poco, porque la acción misma es indigna de un Malfoy), como si fuese un sentenciado a recibir el  _Beso_. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, respiró dos, tres veces para tranquilizarse, enderezó la espalda, se colocó de nuevo su máscara de soy–un-Malfoy–y–no–me–hagas–perder–mi–valioso–tiempo y entró.

Sus ojos se agrandaron parcialmente al darse cuenta de que conocía al Auror.

.

—Déjame ver si entendí— comenzó Draco —¿algún imbécil pensó que era buena idea preparar poción de amor en un laboratorio rudimentario, con ingredientes de dudosa procedencia y distribuirla sin cuidado sólo porque era una idea rentable?

Su interlocutor asintió, pasándose los dedos entre el cabello y volviendo a sus notas.

—¿Pero ya lo atraparon, no?— preguntó Draco mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Ahora entendía el por qué Severus siempre estaba irritado. ¿Preparar pociones en tales condiciones?

—Sí— respondió el otro—después de seguir el rastro de las entregas, que era constante y no fue difícil de encontrar, se realizó el cateo del lugar donde preparaba las pociones, junto con otras tantas que aún no sacaba a la  _venta_ , y se le arrestó. El lunes es su juicio— el mago se rascó la nariz y siguió —está acusado de contrabando, compra y venta de pociones ilegales, alteración de dichas pociones ilegales, tentativa de homicidio, lesiones y lo que resulte— suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar reírse un poco —Aún no entiendo cómo es que se le ocurrió esta  _grandiosa_  idea y no pensó en cubrir sus huellas.

—Bueno— respondió Draco —no todos son tan astutos como ustedes en su tiempo, ¿no?— picó el medimago con un leve tono de burla —Después de todo, eran el Trío de Oro, nadie podía meterse con ustedes sin recibir un castigo, aún si ustedes recibían puntos a cambio.

—¡Oye! No era nuestra culpa el que a Dumbledore le faltara un tornillo y no nos pusiera un alto.

—Sí, sí— Draco le quitó importancia al asunto y sonrió —¿Cómo está tu familia, entonces?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y la tuya?

—Disfrutando de su segunda luna de miel, aparentemente.

—Sí, bueno, ya va siendo hora de que les des un nieto ¿no?

Draco hizo una mueca con la nariz ante la mención de hijos; desde que aún no se sentía preparado para adoptar, que era única forma de tener hijos debido a su preferencia sexual, no había pensado aún en ello. Primero quería conocer a alguien, establecerse y lo demás vendría solo.

Aún tenía tiempo.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Cuándo encargan el primer Weasley–Granger?— Draco se rió cuando los colores se le subieron al rostro al Auror. Había aprendido con el tiempo que las disputas de sus antepasados con otras familias eran de ellos y no de él, por lo que cuando encontró a Ronald Weasley esperándole en su oficina no hubo mayor problema más que el shock inicial del otro mago ante su presencia.

Lo demás fue natural.

—Aún no— respondió Ron aún sonrojado —no quiero obligar a Hermione a dejar de trabajar, trabaja en lo que le gusta y aún no me siento preparado.

Draco asintió al comprender las razones del otro y una duda se le cruzó por la cabeza —¿Y Potter?

—¿Qué con Harry?— preguntó Ron mientras trataba de entender el significado de la pregunta —¡Ah! Bueno, es complicado.

—¿Complicado?

—Sí— murmuró Ron cabizbajo, jugando con un hilo imaginario de su túnica —ya sabes, con su trabajo y eso, no ha pensado en establecerse.

—Mmm. Pero tiene a alguien ¿no? Recuerdo que salía con tu hermana— Draco ignoró lo amargo de su boca al decir aquellas palabras. Tenía que ser realista. Harry tal vez ya estaba pensando casarse o algo así; había olvidado preguntarle la semana pasada.

—Ah, eso— Draco frunció el ceño ante el tono relajado de Ron —no funcionó y lo dejaron por la paz, ahora son amigos.

El medimago parpadeó un par de veces ante esa declaración; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estuviese  _libre_.

—Y no hay nadie que…

Algo cruzó por la mirada del Auror pero Draco no supo interpretar qué fue. Ron no respondió, en cambio se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, se despidió de Draco y le dio las gracias por la información proporcionada.

Antes de salir por la puerta, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar —Alguien encendió  _fuego_  dentro de él, de hecho— y con esa declaración, se fue.

Draco no sabía si debía interpretar aquello como lo que  _deseaba_  que significara. Su mente le decía que sólo era una coincidencia, su corazón gritaba que tenía una oportunidad y que no perdiera la esperanza.

Por primera vez en años, Draco siguió la voz de su corazón.

.

El siguiente viernes asistió al bar  _Fuego_  aún sin citarse con Harry.  _Algo_  le decía que estaría allí y esperaba que ese presentimiento fuese verdadero.

Harry tampoco se presentó ese viernes.

.

La vida de Draco seguía funcionando igual. Tenía pacientes, algunos más delicados que otros, repasaba sus notas para su próxima presentación sobre los usos incorrectos del  _Asfódelo_ , el coqueteo continuo de algunas brujas y magos en su hora de comida.

Cuando regresó a su oficina, sin embargo,  _algo_  alteró la monotonía de su día, un arreglo floral estaba sobre su escritorio, esperando por él.

Cruzó la habitación hasta el arreglo, tomó la pequeña tarjeta que venía en ella y leyó:

_¿Este viernes a las 8?_

_HP_

Las flores, aparentemente muggles con hechizos de conservación, eran un conjunto de rosas, lirios, gerberas y alstroemerias. Todo en color rosa pálido. Draco no tenía que saber mucho de temas muggles como para leer entre líneas el claro mensaje – perdón – que estaba escrito por todo el presente.

El medimago no se consideraba una persona con ese tipo de gustos, pero lo aceptó de todas maneras. Eran un regalo de Harry, después de todo.

.

Draco no le respondió a Harry, aparentando seguir enojado por dejarlo plantado y, a propósito, llegó  _ligeramente_  tarde al establecimiento el siguiente viernes.

Cuando Loui lo divisó, le envió una sonrisa y movió ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle a cierto mago que jugueteaba con su vaso. Draco sonrió, acercándose sigilosamente cual predador a su presa y se paró justo detrás del Auror.

No se movió más y no dijo nada para llamar la atención del otro. No fue necesario. Al segundo en el que Draco se paró tras de él, Harry alzó la vista y Draco notó que su mano izquierda – que había estado libre – ya estaba sosteniendo su varita.

—Excelentes reflejos— murmuró Draco cuando Harry se relajó y guardó su varita, invitando a Draco a sentarse junto a él y pedir la carta para él.

—Gajes del oficio, ya sabes.

Draco sonrió mientras pedía su bebida y Loui se alejaba —Creo que no es buena idea llegarte por detrás ¿no?

—De preferencia no— Harry se sonrojó cuando  _otro_  significado a esas palabras hizo clic en su mente y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Draco se anotó un punto mental por ello.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos hasta que Loui llegó con la bebida de Draco.

—Lo siento— dijo de pronto Harry, observando a Draco que estaba jugueteando con la sombrillita de papel de su bebida.

—No lo sientas— respondió Draco —Ambos sabemos que nuestros trabajos son absorbentes, a veces serás tú y otras veces seré yo— Harry se relajó visiblemente y comenzaron a conversar de otras cosas.

La conversación estuvo llena de sutiles señales de coqueteo. Un pase de lengua por los labios por aquí, un roce de piernas por allá, comerse la pequeña cereza de tal forma que debía ser ilegal hacerlo en público. Draco sabía que sus gestos no pasaban desapercibidos, no si el ligero sudor en la frente del Auror y sus pupilas dilatadas eran un buen indicativo.

De pronto, Harry se levantó, se acercó a Draco y lo sacó a bailar.

Draco recordó el Baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts y se preguntó si Harry había aprendido a bailar o si él tendría que llevarlo. La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

Draco se dejó guiar por Harry cuando la música comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Movimientos de manos, cadera, giros y desplazamientos lograron que Draco  _vibrara_  con los ritmos latinos. Harry le sorprendió nuevamente al lograr no solo que sus pies bailaran, sino también su alma.

Cuando Harry le guió para realizar un  _Bouncy Bounce_  seguido de una  _vuelta de 180_ , Draco estaba más que conectado con el Auror. Los pasos llegaron fluidos, los toques sutiles y a la vez tan calientes que Draco sentía que su piel ardía, los dedos de Harry eran  _fuego_  contra su piel.

Entre las luces, el calor del ambiente y el constante roce, Draco sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento al otro. Cuando Harry lo atrajo en un paso básico, soltó un gruñido desde su garganta. Sintió a Harry moverse hasta su oreja y susurrarle algo.

Draco asintió, tomó la mano de Harry hasta la barra, se despidieron de Loui y salieron del bar.

.

Al llegar al apartamento de Harry eran una completa maraña de brazos y piernas. No se podía diferenciar dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. Y no es que a Draco le importase demasiado. Estaba demasiado entretenido comiéndose la boca de Harry como para pensar en nada más que llegar y usar esa boca para  _otras_  cosas.

Llegaron a trompicones y mientras Harry modificaba las protecciones para dejar entrar a Draco, el medimago siguió manoseando al Auror. Sus manos vagaban entre los pliegues de la ropa de Harry, sintiendo la ligera capa de sudor resultado del baile y del besuqueo que le siguió.

—Draco— jadeó Harry cuando las manos del medimago llegaron hasta sus pezones —deja… deja de distraerme… no puedo… no puedo bajar las protecciones si sigues así.

— _Ups_ — soltó Draco, deteniéndose de lo que estaba haciendo pero sin sacar las manos de donde estaban. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar (con Harry cerrando la puerta de una patada y lanzando un rápido hechizo de iluminación) no fueron más allá de la sala, donde cayeron en el sofá para seguir devorándose mutuamente.

Manos se movían libremente, deshaciéndose de botones, olvidándose de varitas y magia, dedicándose a saborear el momento y disfrutar de la vista. Cuando la mano de Harry se decidió bajar hasta la entrepierna de Draco, el crepitar de la chimenea hizo que ambos dejaran lo que estaba haciendo, quedándose justo en la posición en la que quedaron para notar un rostro conocido con los ojos y boca abierta; de haber podido, Draco se habría reído de la situación.

Pero no.

Porque era él quien estaba medio desnudo, sentado en el regazo de Harry, con una dolorosa erección que  _necesitaba_  ser atendida.

—¡Te llamo después, Harry!— y la cabeza de Hermione Granger desapareció de la chimenea.

Tres segundos después, tanto Harry como Draco reían cual dementes ante lo hilarante de la situación. Habiendo matado el momento decidieron quedarse sentados en el sofá del Auror, tocando aquí y allá con un suave beso ocasional. En algún punto, Draco se quedó dormido, tranquilo al sentir las caricias de los dedos de Harry en su cabeza.

.

Cuando Draco despertó ya no estaba en el sofá, sino en una cama. Intentó moverse pero el brazo de Harry – obviamente era de él – lo mantenía fijo en su lugar. Sopesó sus opciones y terminó por taparle la nariz al Auror. Contó tres segundos y Harry no despertaba.

A los cinco segundos, Harry se enderezó, tomando a Draco de la mano y sometiéndolo contra el colchón. Ante las quejas de Draco, Harry lo soltó y se disculpó, pidiéndole que no volviera a hacerlo porque podría lastimarlo sin querer.

—Oye— dijo Draco mientras le pasaba sus lentes al Auror —es tu entrenamiento, así que no hay problema.

Harry asintió mientras aceptaba sus lentes. El Auror atrajo a Draco en un abrazo y volvió a besarlo.

—Harry— jadeó Draco —antes que esto siga por donde se que va a seguir, tenemos que hablar— Harry volvió a besarlo y Draco mordió su labio.

—¡Auch!— gimió Harry sobándose con la lengua. Draco no le mordió tan fuerte como para hacerle sangrar, sino como una advertencia.

—Enfócate— ordenó Draco mientras pellizcaba uno de los costados del Auror.

—¡Estoy enfocado!— replicó Harry.

—Harry— Draco alzó una ceja, tan alto que seguramente Severus estaría orgulloso.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Deja de acariciar mi muslo— Harry tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado mientras retiraba la mano… para dejarla sobre la pantorrilla del medimago. A Draco realmente no le molestaba, pero lo que tenían que hablar era serio. El medimago no quería que esto fuera un revolcón de una sola noche, aún si dicho revolcón era con Harry.

.

Draco suspiró por enésima vez mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Lucía demasiado grande después de haber estado en la cama de Harry. Aunque sólo habían pasado tres días, Draco extraña el calor y la cercanía del otro contra él. Había sido  _especial_. El medimago había fantaseado tantas veces con una escena así que…

Decidió salir de la cama y darse un baño con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en lo sucedido en esos días antes de que su cabeza explotara en miles de pedazos. Nadie podría culparlo después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y como nadie estaba ahí para verlo, podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse sin problemas.

Con un toque de varita llenó la gran tina con agua caliente, burbujas y esencia de jazmín. Se quitó la ropa, dejándola olvidada en el suelo – de donde desapareció al instante – y se metió en el agua. Cuando sintió el contacto del agua contra su piel y el relajante aroma del jazmín, Draco cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después de estar bajo el agua comenzó a llorar. Draco sabía que llorar no era signo de debilidad, pero se sentía impotente y completamente fuera de lugar. Había sido tan inútil e incapaz de lograr nada más, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Lloró hasta que se lastimó la garganta, hasta que sintió sus ojos arder y el agua enfriarse. Intentó tranquilizarse para evitar hiperventilar pero no estaba funcionando. Toda la tristeza del mundo estaba aferrándose a su piel como si fuese ácido. Incluso ese sentimiento era más doloroso que recibir un  _Crucio_.

Aún dentro de la bañera, Draco desapareció el agua y se quedó ahí, temblando cuando el frío de la habitación llegó a su húmedo cuerpo. No quería salir, no quería hacer nada salvo desaparecer. Había sido su culpa.

Algo cálido y suave se posó sobre sus hombros y al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Harry. Traía su uniforme de Auror y ni siquiera se había deshecho de su mochila.

Draco agradeció el gesto y se dejó guiar por el Auror hasta su cama, donde se sentó y Harry comenzó a secarlo. Pudo haber usado su varita, pero decidió hacerlo manualmente.

Con ayuda de una toalla, Harry comenzó a secar los pies de Draco, dedo a dedo, pasando la prenda por las plantas de sus pies y subiendo por sus piernas. Secó sus manos, brazos, dedos y cabello. Draco se permitió tranquilizarse con los toques de Harry, dejándose envolver por las caricias que más que sexuales eran tiernas.

Cuando terminó de secarlo, le puso su pijama de color verde botella, ese que tanto le gusta a Draco, le arropó y se sentó a su lado para acariciar su cabello.

—¿Quieres hablar?— Draco movió negativamente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry siguió pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello de Draco —Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Draco asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Harry sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él al sentir la tristeza de Draco y, cual Gryffindor, se aventuró a decir —No fue tu culpa.

Y eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó escuchar para desmoronarse completamente en los brazos de Harry.

.

Cuando Draco despertó, Harry estaba a su lado aún en su uniforme de Auror, sosteniendo su mano en un ángulo que el medimago sabía, le dejaría dolorido. Sus ojos se sentían calientes, hinchados, como si alguien hubiese puesto un par de salamandras de fuego sobre su rostro hasta que éstas se consumieron. Su cuerpo dolía y sentía la necesidad de ir al baño.

Moviéndose lentamente para evitar despertar al Auror, Draco se fue al baño.

Cuando regresó, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera y abrió los ojos cuando Draco entró de nuevo en la habitación. Palmeó la cama en clara señal de que quería que el medimago volviera a su lado. Draco así lo hizo.

Se encaramaron en otro abrazo por largo tiempo, ninguno dijo o preguntó nada, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones se escuchaba en la habitación.

Después de un rato más, Draco suspiró, tomando una decisión.

—Yo…— murmuró, llamando la atención de Harry —lo siento tanto.

Harry acercó el cuerpo de Draco hacia él y besó la frente del medimago —No fue tu culpa.

—Claro que sí.

—No Draco, no lo fue— intentó tranquilizarle mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Draco.

—¡Fue mi culpa!— gritó furioso —¡Si hubiese llegado dos minutos antes con el antídoto esa bruja pudo haber sobrevivido! ¡Y su bebé también!

.

Harry y Draco se habían puesto serios debido al tema que estaba a punto de surgir en la alcoba del Auror, cuando un Patronus con forma de conejo apareció en la habitación y dejó su mensaje:

_Medimago Malfoy, urge su presencia en el ala 4 de urgencias._

Y desapareció.

Draco no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces antes de vestirse rápidamente, despedirse con un beso de Harry y usar su Red Flu para moverse hacia el hospital.

Al llegar al ala indicada, se encontró con una mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte aunque nadie sabía por qué. Draco revisó sus signos vitales, hizo pruebas, encantamientos, reacciones de su sangre en pociones de diagnóstico y descubrió que era posible que hubiese ingerido  _algo_  – no sabía si una planta directa, una poción, o algo más – y ese algo estaba debilitando su sangre, evitando que suficientes nutrientes corrieran por su cuerpo y, al estar embarazada, su bebé corría la misma suerte.

Entre las medibrujas y Draco notaron que el bebé aún era demasiado pequeño y no estaba completamente desarrollado para realizar un parto de urgencia, por lo que tuvo que ponerla bajo un coma mágico para poder ganar tiempo y curarla.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas Draco no veía una posible solución para la mujer. Había leído cada libro que tenían en la biblioteca del Área de Envenenamiento por Pociones o Plantas Mágicas y no encontraba nada que pudiese contrarrestar el efecto de la poción – ahora estaba seguro de ello – y se estaba estresando minuto a minuto.

Realizó prueba tras prueba, cada una dando, negativo logrando únicamente que Draco decayera. No salía a comer, dormitaba por minutos y volvía al laboratorio, realizaba chequeos desmoronándose cada vez que notaba la palidez de su paciente.

Dos días después, Draco encontró la combinación adecuada para recuperar la consistencia de su sangre sin acelerar el efecto de la poción en su sistema.

Pero cuando Draco llegó, con todas sus esperanzas a flor de piel, el medimago que atendía el caso junto con él lo detuvo, luciendo terriblemente sacudido. Cuando las palabras de su compañero llegaron a los oídos de Draco, éste sintió que el mundo había terminado.

Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo, había muerto un paciente suyo. Era diferente ver un muerto en la guerra, sabiendo que era salvarlo a él o salvar tu propia vida; pero ahí, en el hospital, todas esas vidas dependían de Draco y su capacidad en pociones.

Y había fallado.

.

Harry dejó que Draco llorara en su pecho. Él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo el otro, después de todo fue su culpa y de su tardanza el no haber podido salvar y ayudar a tantos magos y brujas muertos en combate. Se había culpado durante meses, reclamando a quién sabe cuántas deidades, muggles y mágicas, clamando venganza y soltando incoherencias ante tanta sangre en sus manos.

Draco no había experimentado aquello. Claro, había visto la tortura y la locura de primera mano, pero nada más. Ahora era diferente.

Y él estaría allí para levantar a Draco y no dejar que el medimago se hundiera en la miseria y depresión.

.

Pasó cerca de un mes para que Draco saliera completamente de su depresión. Había seguido trabajando, pero cuando regresaba a casa no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse, y en cada ocasión, Harry había estado ahí para él.

.

Era viernes y Harry recibió una lechuza de parte de Draco.

_Esta noche en Fuego a las 8._

_DM_

Esta fue la prueba de que Draco volvía, al menos en parte, a ser él de nuevo.

.

Draco llegó puntual pero no se preocupó por la tardanza de Harry. El Auror le había avisado que llegaría unos diez o quince minutos tarde debido a una misión urgente salida de quién sabe dónde.

Cuando Draco llegó a la barra, Loui – quien estaba desocupado de momento – comenzó a tener una plática muy interesante con el medimago.

—Así que dime, Draco— murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia él, como si guardaran un secreto —¿Qué tal vas con el sexy moreno del otro día?— Draco se alegraba que Loui hubiese llegado años después de todo el asunto de Voldemort y la guerra, de lo contrario, habría reconocido a Harry inmediatamente, provocando un estallido de fans locos tratando de llegar al Niño–Con–El–Sobrenombre–Más–Largo–Del–Momento.

—Vamos muy bien, gracias.

Loui sonrió ante el sonrojo de Draco y tarareó feliz —Uhm, ya veo. Me alegra que no haya sido un acosador o algo así.

—¿Acosador?

—Oh sí— deslizó un  _Mojito_  frente a Draco y siguió —noté que te observaba desde la primera vez que viniste.

Draco supuso que se refería la primera vez que llegó  _sin_  Glamours.

—¿De verdad?—  _así que Harry me vio ese día_ , pensó Draco.

—Por supuesto, incluso vino el sábado siguiente, pero como no te vio, me preguntó ti— Draco bebió de su vaso y Loui siguió hablando —por supuesto que no le dije nada, nadie puede fiarse. Pero volvió a venir el lunes, aunque ya no me preguntó por ti. Ahora que lo pienso, el martes vi a una pareja, un pelirrojo y una castaña que habían venido con él esa primera vez.

—¿Pelirrojo, dices?

—Ajá— asintió con energía mientras con un pase de varita limpiaba la barra —me pareció haberlos visto antes, o después, no estoy seguro. Pero ellos también preguntaron por ti.

—Uhm…

—Me pareció extraño, incluso creí que eras una celebridad o algo así.

—Para nada, sólo soy un medimago aburrido— replicó Draco.

—Eso no es verdad— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la sonrisa de Harry y un beso de bienvenida —¡Hola, Loui!

—Hola.

—Loui, él es Harry— presentó Draco, sabiendo que el barman querría saber más del "moreno de buen ver" del medimago.

Después de las presentaciones, Loui tuvo que atender a un par de brujas del otro lado de la barra, dejando a Harry y a Draco a solas.

—Entonces— comenzó Draco —me enteré de que  _alguien_  le estuvo preguntando a Loui sobre mí.

Harry tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos pero se recompuso rápidamente, subiéndosele los colores al rostro mientras Draco reír divertido.

—Sí, bueno, Ron y Hermione me dijeron que  _creían_  haberte visto y vine tan rápido como pude. Al principio no entendía el por qué estabas en un lugar que es medio muggle, pero comprendí que tú también habías cambiado y me alegré por ti.

Draco sonrió, dejando que Harry sostuviera su mano —Creí que vendrías de forma regular, así que vine el sábado y pregunté por ti, de más está decir que no me dieron nada de información— Loui, quien en ese momento pasó por su lado, sonrió y se alejó de nuevo —así que vine el lunes y envié a Ron el miércoles, a Hermione el jueves y volví a venir el viernes— dijo, posando un beso en la palma de Draco —ahí fue cuando te volví a ver.

—Sabía que eras medimago, que estabas trabajando en San Mungo y que pronto tendrías tu Maestría en Pociones— continuó el Auror —seguí viniendo cada viernes hasta que decidí acercarme. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Un flash pasó por la mente de Draco y no se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle al Auror —¿Tuviste algo que ver con la asignación de Weasley en el caso de la poción de amor adulterada?

Harry levantó su mano libre y sonrió inocentemente —Soy culpable.

—Muy profesional de tu parte.

—Oye— se quejó Harry —no fue mi culpa. Yo era el asignado para entrevistar al medimago asignado al caso pero llegó un caso de mayor importancia y mandaron a Ron, de haber podido, hubiese sido yo.

—Ajá. ¿Y el viernes que no pudiste venir?

—Contrabando de criaturas mágicas clasificación tres a cinco. Debíamos actuar rápido y no pude avisarte.

—¿Por eso las flores?

—Er… esa fue idea de Hermione— murmuró ligeramente incómodo —no sabía cómo pedirte disculpas sin que me hechizaras o algo, y ella me recordó de un libro muggle sobre el significado de las flores.

—Los muggles son muy cursis, ¿no?

—Algo así, pero me agradó la idea.

—A mí me gustó el detalle.

Silencio cómodo cayó sobre ellos mientras mantenían la vista sobre el otro, notando cada detalle, cada brillo, sonrisa y gesto. Memorizando cada una de las facciones del mago contrario.

—Y sobre la conversación que dejamos pendiente— tanteó Harry, sabiendo que el tema que ocurrió después era aún delicado para el medimago.

—Uhm— Draco tarareó, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida —quería, bueno, quiero saber qué es  _esto_ — hizo un gesto para referirse a ellos y esperó.

Harry sonrió y se acercó hasta la oreja de Draco, aprovechando para morderle el lóbulo —Creí que había quedado claro.

—Debe hablar claro,  _Auror_   _Potter_ — ronroneó Draco de vuelta —ha de saber que sólo entiendo de tecnicismos médicos y sobre pociones.

—Y es precisamente  _eso_  lo que me gusta de ti.

—¿Ah, sí?— provocó Draco.

—Sí— aseguró Harry, dejando que su nariz rozara la piel del cuello de Draco, deleitándose cuando el medimago tembló ante las sensaciones —desde que saliste en aquel artículo de  _Bruja Semanal_ , con tu impecable bata blanca, donde hablaban de lo maravilloso que era tener a tan  _suculento_  medimago en San Mungo, quien había hecho su camino por sí solo, callando a aquellos que no creían en ti y tu familia, formándote una vida por tus propios méritos e investigaciones. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Y qué más?— Draco había cerrado los ojos en algún punto de la conversación, dejándose envolver por la suave voz de Harry y de sus tentadores toques.

—Unos meses después noté que seguía pensando en ti; estaba soltero así que no sentí remordimiento alguno al llevarme cierto recorte con la fotografía de cierto medimago rubio a mi habitación y tocarme, imaginando que eras tú quien lo hacía.

—¿Nh?— el medimago ni siquiera quiso entender lo que estaba murmurando.

—Pasó el tiempo y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba hablando con Hermione sobre ti. Ella me dijo que seguía siendo tan mostrenco en temas del corazón que lo mejor era que te enviara un mensaje vía lechuza. Pero no pude hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sabía qué decirte— declaró Harry, dándole un beso en la nariz —la verdad es que cada vez que escribía algo, que se suponía debía ser una nota corta, terminaba con un largo excesivo y una declaración de amor de lo más cursi, así que volvía a comenzar.

—Nunca recibí ninguna nota.

—Es que nunca envié nada. Pero te las daré, prometido. Y sobre tu pregunta, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos formal?

—Me parece muy bien.

—Aún me tienes que decir tu parte.

—¿Te apetece si lo terminamos esta conversación en mi cama?

—¿Qué te parece la mía?

—En la que sea está bien.

Y después de otro beso, pagar y despedirse de Loui, ambos se retiraron para emprender la nueva dirección que tomarían sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

Loui sonrió, enviando un par de bebidas a cierta mesa al otro lado de la pista de baile. La nota " _cortesía de la casa_ " fue más que suficiente para hacer sonreír a la pareja, hacerle una señal al barman y seguir con su conversación.

Porque ambos sabían que la felicidad de su amigo, casi hermano, era la suya también.

—Por la felicidad de Harry y Draco— brindó la pareja. Porque si Draco Malfoy era merecedor del corazón de Harry, sería bienvenido también.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! Únanse a **#2minutos1review** ; recuerden que entre más reviews, más fanfics. ¡Hagan felices a los fanfickers!  
>  **Notas**  
>  El bar Fuego en Londres sí existe.  
> Mojito: ron, hojas de yerbabuena, limón, azúcar, agua de soda (efervescente) y hielo.  
> Daiquiri: ron, limón, azúcar, licor marrasquino y hielo.  
> La esencia de Jazmín sirve, entre otras cosas, como analgésico, estimulante, afrodisíaco, tiene un efecto cálido y relajante.


End file.
